Underneath
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: This is a very angsty RHr fic! Ron risks his life to save Hermione and now she's paying the price! SongficOne chapter. Rating for character death.


A/N: Here's a very sad R/Hr fic. It's a song fic. The song is Underneath by Jessica Simpson. It might make you cry, so be careful. If you read and like it, please review it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.  
  
Harry lifted his wand up once more, letting wisps of smoke and lights that seemed electric spill out of it. It went into Voldemort's face, full blast. Voldemort grabbed his face, which looked like a snake's face, and screamed in pain. This was the final battle. The final encounter. The final time Harry would ever see Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand too. Hermione and Ron watched in awe and heavy distress.  
"If I can't kill you, Harry Potter, I will kill soemone who is indeed close to you." And with that said, he pointed his wand towards Hermione.  
"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted toward Hermione. Only, Ron stepped in front of Hermione at the last second. He fell breathlessly to the ground.  
"No!" Hermione screamed. She rushed to Ron's side. She put her ear close to his mouth. Harry was there half a second later.  
"He's not breathing!" Hermione said. She began crying hysterical onto Ron's lifeless body. The building that was once Hagrid's hut began to crumble.  
  
Sometimes it's hard When your so deep inside To see all you could lose In the blink of an eye  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to drag her to the outside. She wouldn't leave Ron's side though.  
"Come on Hermione. Ron is gone!" Harry yelled, trying to be heard over the constant rumbling of the tiny hut.  
"No! That curse was meant for me! I deserve to die!" Hermione shouted back.  
"Ron did that for a reason Hermione! He loved you! If you die here, it would've been for nothing!" Harry replied. Hermione got to her feet after hearing the final words of Harry's persuasive speech. They tried to get to the large door of the hut, and successfully did so. Hermione could barely see the outside of the hut because of the tears that were stinging her eyes.  
  
Dreams could be shattered You could be gone How would I survive 'Cause your where I belong  
  
Hermione collapsed with exhaustion. She was far from exhilarated from the nights events. She was quite shooken up though. Harry tried to drag her up to the castle before the hut crumbled to the ground so they wouldn't get hurt.  
She wouldn't budge, so he shook her awake. She finally opened her eyes and jumped up from the ground. The two of them ran up to the castle. They practially jumped through the double doors. Dumbledore was standing, waiting for them to arrive.  
"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Asked the Hogwart's headmaster.  
  
My soul believer Without you,  
I don't know who I would be oh  
  
Hermione remembered(Not that she could ever forget) and began bawling again.  
"Professor, he's...gone." Harry said, beginning to tear up too. Albus embraced them and led them to the hospital wing. Hermione had several cuts scattered across her face. Perhaps it was from the brutal battle she had earlier with Voldemort's henchman. Then again, it could have been from trying to escpae from Hagrid's hut. Harry had a deep gash on his shoulder and also had cuts on his face.  
  
Underneath I can feel you move through me Inside out You surround me  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked as though she would never see the light of day again. She looked quite sympathetic. She heard the news about Ron from Dumbledore and was asked to watch what she said around Hermione. Hermione could be activated by any little comment. She took a bandage and covered Harry's gash with it. She took a rag and wiped the blood off of his face. She did the same thing to Hermione. Hermione gently laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She never wanted them to open again. She laid there for hours, not knowing what to do. Eventually, Madame Pomfrey went over and told Hermione to go back to her dormitory. Hermione slowly got up and looked over at the bed Harry was on. Harry wasn't on it anymore though.  
"He must've already left." Hermione said out loud. She walked, with her head down.  
"Hey Granger! Aw, do you miss Weasley?" Hermione heard a voice said. Hermione pelted off towards her room. Tears were beginning to fall freely down her face.  
  
I need you Like I'm taking my last breath Oh, your everything I know So how could I let you go  
  
She was making no sound to confirm that she was crying, but boy was she. She yelled the password at the Fat Lady who looked disgruntled. She ran through the portrait hole without an apology. Harry was seated on the sofa. He was sitting next to Ginny, who was crying. Ginny ran over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry about Ron, Ginny! If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive!" Hermione sobbed.  
"It's not your fault Hermione! He did it out of free will." Ginny said. Hermione flopped down on the couch beside Ginny.  
  
Sometimes I listen To a voice that isn't mine I disconnect From everything inside  
  
Harry soon got up to go to bed. It was around morning, and Ginny was tired too.  
"Goodnight Hermione." Ginny said. Hermione flashed Ginny a weak smile. Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears once more. The fire that was starting to go out was reflecting off of her eyes. Once the room was finally engulfed in darkness, Hermione gave up on staying up all night. She wanted to be alone as she cried herself to sleep though, so she fell asleep on the common room sofa.  
  
And I have made choices Wasted all the days I could have been with you When my heart had stayed  
  
Harry and Ginny came down the next morning feeling no better. They went to sit down on the sofa, but they saw that someone was breathing heavily. Ginny pulled back the blanket and saw that the person was Hermione. Ginny smiled and put the blanket back in place. They walked to breakfast together not bothering to wake Hermione. Hermione soon did wake up though. She wasn't hungry. She actually felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the girls bathroom. She did get sick. She just didn't have the strength to stop herself. She was so wiped out after the night before. She cleaned herself up and drifted back into the common room.  
  
And I know you've waited Faithfully Blessing our love even stronger  
  
Harry and Ginny came back soon after. Ginny having tears spilling out of her eyes.  
"I'm gonna kill Malfoy!" Harry grumbled. Hermione looked up at them. Harry wrapped his amrs around Ginny. Hermione was soon weeping too. She ran up to her dormitory, knowing no one would be there. Harry and Ginny had once again reminded Hermione of Ron. She layed back on her bed, expecting some one to come through the door. Maybe she was even hoping it. No one ever came so Hermione layed back and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Underneath I can feel you move through me Inside out You surround me  
  
Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. When she opened her eyes, she saw red hair.  
"Ron?" Hermione called out.  
"No, it's Ginny. Look, I need you to come downstairs with me right now." Ginny instructed. Hermione was very disappointed. But, she did as she was told and crept down the stairs to the common room. Ginny followed. Harry was seated on the couch looking anxious.  
Hermione sat down on the floor. Ginny sat in front of her.  
"Look, I know this is hard on you. It's hard on us all. But, I need your help to plan something. A memorial. In memory of Ron." Ginny explained. Hermione let out a soft whimper. Then came the tears.  
  
I need you Like I'm taking my last breath Oh, your everything I know So how could I let you go  
  
"Alright. I mean, I owe it to Ron. He deserves this. I'll help." Hermione said. She couldn't smile though, her heart wouldn't allow her to do so. Ginny brought out a flower book. She let Hermione pick them out while she conjured up the stone. Hermione picked red roses. The three of them agreed. They then had to get Dumbledore to agree to it. The three of them slowly walked to the headmasters office. Hermione shouted the password which was "Fizzle Sticks". Up popped the golden staircase with an eagle attatched to it. They walked up the staircase and through the large doors, not bothering to knock. Dumbledore was sitting normally, behind his half-moon spectacles. They looked as though they were about to fall off.  
"Yes. What may I help you with?" Dumbledore asked.  
"We had this idea, to sort of honor Ron. We could put a large stone behind the school and allow the students from Gryffindor to put roses on it." Ginny said.  
"Well, are you asking for permission?" Dumbledore asked. They nodded their heads in unison.  
"Of course you may." Dumbledore said.  
"You may gather the students right now if you wish." Dumbledore added. They thanked him and left.  
  
I've been blessed For every kiss For every gift you've given  
  
Harry made his voice louder and announced the memorial in the Gryffindor common room. The students all prepared to go out into the cold weather. Hermione gathered her winter clothes and put them on one by one. Soon afterwards, the whole Gryffindor house was gathered around a large stone that had Ron's name carved into it. Ginny used a spell to make a podium complete with a microphone. She got up to it and began her speech.  
"My brother was really brave. That's pretty much the reason we're all standing here. It's a shame that he isn't here with us. Although I know he is watching down on us and laughing at us. Through all the bad times, my brother tried to make the best of every situation. Whenever something bad was happening, he always cracked a joke to make everyone else feel better. I hope he's happy, wherever he is. I hope he gets to play quidditch everyday like he wished he could've done here. So, none of you have to worry, because he is still here. In our hearts and in spirit. Thank you for coming. Yoy may begin placing the flowers on the stone." Ginny said. She then stepped down from the podium.  
  
And I've been touched By hands that trust My love has risen  
  
Hermione was happy with the results of the ceremony. She was last to place her rose on the memorial. It began to snow as she did. Everyone else besides Ginny and Harry went back inside. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"You gonna be ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.  
"Just give me a little while, ok?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. She and Harry clung on eachother as they walked back inside.  
  
Oh Underneath I can feel you move through me Inside out You surround me  
  
Hermione was on her knees at the foot of the memorial praying. Praying to God that Ron was happy where he was now. "I hope that he's happy. I would really like you to tell him that I love him." Hermione finished. And as she did so, she felt something cold on her face. It wasn't snowing though. Then she felt an icy breath in her ear.  
"I love you too." The voice whispered. Hermione glanced over to where the voice had came from. There was no one there.  
  
I need you Like I'm taking my last breath Oh, your everything I know So how could I let you, how could I let you go Oh Mmmm  
  
Hermione shivered. She now knew that he could hear her. Whatever she said wherever she said it. She took a deep breath and walked back into the tall castle. She was safer now because she knew she had someone watching over her.  
  
A/N:That made me cry while I was proof reading! tear lol, anyways, hope you enjoyed that.  
Ciao! 


End file.
